


Sugar, You're Sweet

by orphan_account



Series: The Taste is Sweet [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, I originally posted it to tumblr, OT3, Other, Reader-Insert, and now it's HERE!, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was always the moment they first saw you that made your heart stop.





	Sugar, You're Sweet

It was always the moment they first saw you that made your heart stop. Lou was usually the first to notice you in a room, no matter how crowded or dark; it was as if she had a well-trained compass that activated instantly and had pinpoint accuracy. Debbie would follow Lou’s gaze, like a well trained companion movement. The pair of them turned heads of their own. They always looked like they were ready to take on anything and still look just as fantastic as they were before. Everything from Lou’s devil-may-care leather aesthetic, to Debbie’s love of high heels and tight dresses screamed luxury . They were head-turners no matter where they went from day one, and they made sure you were too.

Lou always looked like she was undressing you lazily as she took in the beautiful girl wearing just what she had thought would look so well. She always had good judgement when it came to it these days, in her own style and yours. Though you were really happy with anything glittery, Lou knew just how to make you sparkle.

Debbie always looked intensely adoring, like you were the sun, and she had been in the dark for so long. Her face might only slightly shift, but her eyes sparkled. Debbie was usually more reserved than you and Lou. She was constantly unshakable, always looking as if she was ten steps ahead of everyone else. More often than not, she was.

“Hey, baby girl,” Lou beamed smugly as she and her brunette partner approached you. “ You look absolutely amazing.”

“Thanks, Lou,” you smiled back, lifting yourself up to place a kiss on Lou’s cheek, soft and steady. Lou’s arm went around your waist instinctively, as well as Debbie’s next to her, “Did you guys like the set?”

“Absolutely! You really are stunning, Kitten,” Debbie agreed, reaching over with her arm and brushing your cheek. You beamed back at the affection.

“You’ll look even more stunning on the Loft Floor when we get home tonight,“ Lou purred in that deep, rough voice that made chills run down your spine.

“Agreed, let’s just hope we can make it through the Night Rush,” Debbie nodded, leaving you blushing pink and giggling happily as Lou’s lips nipped at her ear and released her hold on you.

Between the two women, you were sure you were spoiled absolutely rotten, though this relationship had never been just for the money. Lou and Debbie were everything you could have wanted. The three of you worked together like a precision instrument, complimenting each other's strengths and weaknesses to form an unshakable power trio.

Lou and Debbie were exciting, and sexy, and made your heart skip a beat when you got to wake up in the morning nestled between the two gorgeous women who you loved, and who loved you back. Sometimes joined by the little puffball of a dog Debbie had brought home one day with Constance in tow explaining that she was forced into adopting the thing, and his name was Fizzgig.

Your life had changed that day in the club. Of course you hadn’t expected it to, but who really ever expects two goddesses dropping out of the sky and sweeping you into a life better than you had ever dreamed of. In fact it had been just another unenchanting girls night out with some of your old call center buddies. You didn't’ really fit in with them, but your social circle had been miserably small after moving to New York soon after graduation.

The Stardust had been the third club of the night, as it was the only one open all night long. You had been ready to go home after the second bar. The heels had looked cute in the beginning of the night, but now you would probably be sporting blisters. Your co-workers however were enthusiastically hammered and not ready to go. Designated Driver Duty was the worst, at least when you were intoxicated you couldn't feel your toes.

The music in The Stardust wasn’t bad; in fact it was some of the kind of older music you had sitting in your own sort of outdated playlist at home. You hadn’t seen a DJ, so the music must be the owners, or whoever was on shift.

You ate another pretzel at the bar as your friends took to the dance floor to make a fool of themselves. That’s when you looked towards the person behind the counter, and met the most beautiful pair of storm blue eyes you had ever seen.

The second thing you noticed was the shaggy, almost bleached, blonde bangs obscuring the piercing eyes from view. Her cheekbones were rounded and angular, almost feline, only adding to air of angelic rebellion that she radiated. She was leaning in front on you against the counter, arms crossed and placed casually on the bar.

Her silver suit-coat sleeves were rolled up to expose her forearms, littered with several bracelets and a very expensive looking watch. She also wore several necklaces, and a tie loosely around her neck, tucked into a few-sizes-too-small black vest. Her lower half was hidden behind the bar, but from how she was bent to rest on the counter, she was anything but short.

“You look like you’re having fun,” She smirked, an accent on the edges of her words, the last fragment of an instinct. Her voice alone was enough to make your knees feel a bit weak, not to mention she looked like an elven queen became a lesbian zaddy with far too much faux leather on for the beautiful creases of laugh lines etched into her skin. But the woman wore it unlike anyone you had ever seen. Everything about her reeked of almost gross confidence.

There was rampant smugness in the way she pushed her tongue ever so slightly into her cheek as she beamed. The way her hair fell so perfectly along her shoulders, “The name’s Lou, in case you can’t ask. Which, by the looks of your face, might be the case.”

She couldn’t be just the Bartender, she looked far too at home for that. This mesmerizing woman had to be a manager, something that matched her commanding energy, and she knew it too. You hadn’t noticed your jaw had dropped until Lou coolly extended a hand and gently pushed it closed, a chuckle coming from her buttery throat, “You look good like that mind you, awestruck.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks, and goosebumps erupted up your arms. You tried to summon any sort of intelligence for speech but only found a strange assortments of noise like whoever was writing the dialogue of your mind smashed their hands repeatedly into the keyboard, “alksjdfkldsa I- Y/n,” you blundered out.

‘Way to be a bottom, Y/n,’ you internally cursed, of course you would stuff your foot in your mouth in front of one of the most beautiful women you had ever seen.

Lou laughed then, “I knew the haircut was good, but I didn’t know I had that much power now. You alright there sheila?”

“Lou, leave the poor girl alone, you don’t need to jump on every face we find pretty,” another voice came from behind you. You turned and you felt your jaw drop this time.

The other woman’s body was wrapped in a pale white, fluffy fur coat, a skin tight full black jumpsuit beneath, only broken by a gold, diamond studded belt around her middle. She was tanned as if she had spent a summer at the beach and it hadn’t quite faded, light freckles dotting the bridge of her nose and forehead, a sun-kissed queen.

She was on the more average side of tall, her face more squared off than Lou’s. Her hair was deep chocolate brown and it feel past her shoulders in loose glamorous curls, only accented by a light sprinkle of burnt caramel highlights. She had genius written in her features.

A warm smile graced her full lips, softening her otherwise sharper features. Her eyes were deep and comforting like black coffee, almost the Ying to the blonde’s Yang. She carried herself regally, a born leader, but she still glowed with a gentle kindness.

A look was shared between the two before the brunette looked back at you, “I take it Y/n is what I call you, for now?”

You nodded, “Yeah, sorry, it’s been a long night,” At least you could form coherent sentences now, “If I have to hear ‘Shots Bitches’ shouted by Kelly from HR one more time I’m going to lose what is left of my sanity.” You gestured towards the group of flapping limbs that was your companion quartet.

The brunette laughed and moved to sit next to you at the bar, The blonde pulling out two drinks and placing them in front of you, you couldn’t take your eyes away from her hand as it moved to push her hair to one side, “Babysitting detail, not always the most enjoyable way to spend an evening.” she nodded, “Call me Debbie,” She extended a hand to you, which you took.

“Debbie,” you tried the name out, liking how it made her smile just a bit brighter when you said it, “Are you two-” You tried to find the words, together? Tag teaming?

“Yes,” Lou replied before you could think another option.

You blinked for a moment, you felt like something in you had short circuited and clicked into place all at once. You found yourself laughing along with the three of them, the sounds blending happily.

You had all fit far too well from the get go, getting to know each other like it was an unnecessary step, and before you knew it, it was time to drag your drunk work buddies home. But you found yourself reluctant to leave.

Lou and Debbie had invited you back before you all but herded the small group out the club’s doors as the pair followed behind to lock up. You had exhaustively told them you would love to, but you had plans. Which you did at the time, but those plans had eventually been canceled. You came back to The Stardust the next night.

It was supposed to be a one night stand, that turned into breakfast, which turned into a day out together, which turned into you staying with them for a week. You hadn’t wanted to leave each other and soon, and they asked you to join their couple. You had accepted obviously, who wouldn’t. Lou got you a job working at her club as a singer for the night crowd, and together the three of you found a rhythm.

You loved the two of them more than you had ever thought possible, and they loved you just as much, and you wouldn’t swap that for anything in the world.


End file.
